totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nasz skarb!
Totalna Porażka:Druga szansa Pahkitew - odcinek 11 Przypomnienie poprzedniego odcinka Chris: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce:Drugiej szansie Pahkitew...uczestnicy mieli przygotować uczte , ale nie byłbym sobą gdybym nie kazał iść po jedzenie do najniebezpieczniejszych zakątków wyspy . Dzięki pogróżkom Leo męski sojusz w Mechanicznych Miśkach nadal trwa . I to właśnie dzięki niemu Chad się sprężył i doprowadził do wygranej Miśków . Rakietowe Drzewa wyrzuciły najstarszego uczestnika Bena . Przypuszczałem że będzie tu krócej , ale pozytywnie się zaskoczyłem . Została ich trzynastka . Kto okaże się bardziej przebiegły od pozostałych ? Dowiecie się w Totalnej Porażce:Drugiej szansie Pahkitew (Intro) Mechaniczne Miśki - pokój chłopaków Leo: To super że wczoraj wygraliśmy :) Chad: Heh . Obyśmy tak wygrywali do połączenia Leo: Nie będziesz miał dylematów (wyciągnął scyzoryk) Conrad(p.z.): Nie takie rzeczy się wyprawiało , ale Leo jest 100x gorszy ode mnie . Tak jak Duncan i Mal Dustin(p.z.): Leo to debil . Mówi że jak nie zagłosujemy jak on chce to będzie nas dręczył i umowa ms obowiązywać do połączenia . A może to dziś :) Mechaniczne Miśki - pokój dziewczyn Anne: Kurcze . Widziałyście jak Chad zasuwał do stołu wczoraj? Angela: Myślisz że aż tak boi się ceremoni . Ale czemu :( Caroline: Żeby nie odpaść . Hello Angela: No co ty . Przecież i tak ma odpaść następnym razem Leo Caroline: Skupmy się na wygranej Rakietowe Drzewa - pokój dziewczyn (Dziewczyny się z czegoś śmiały) Brittnay: Z czego się tak śmiejecie? Tracy: A nawet jak z ciebie to co xD Stella: Omawiamy strategie bo jest nas mniej od Miśków Brittnay: Mhm Bler(p.z.): Brittnay jest taka bezradna . HAHAHAHA! Rakietowe Drzewa - pokój chłopaków (Pedro i Archie sobie poprostu siedzieli) Pedro: Skoro zostało nas tylko dwóch w drużynie to mam winko . Może by tak Archie: Nie dzięki Archie(p.z.): Myśle o Mindy . Tak dawno jej nie widziałem i nie będe widział jeszcze dłużej Chris(p.m.): Zgadnijcie kto ma naprawiony megafon :D . Zbieżcie się na plaży pronto Wyzwanie (Drużyny stały na dwóch sektorach i mieli szpadle w rękach) Caroline: Czy to? Chris: Tak . Powtórka wyzwania z 2 odcinka Plejady Gwiazd , ale nie do końca . Wasze zadanie to zdobyć 50 punktów . Wszystko co wykopiecie ma kolor złoty , srebrny lub brązowy. Złoty to 10 punktów ( ale tu jest ich naprawde mało) , Srebrny daje wam 5 punktów , a brązowy 1 punkt . Skarby kładziecie na swoich platformach . Która drużyna pierwsza zfobędzie 50 punktów wygra . START! Mechaniczne Miśki Caroline: Kopmy od dwóch stron . Wtedy spotkamy się w środku Leo: Lepiej kopać od środka bo w środku są najlepsze fanty Conrad: Do tej pory ci nie przeszkadzało jak Caroline rządziła Leo: Ech....Dobra Rakietowe Drzewa Tracy: Kopmy od środka Pedro: Tam są najlepsze fanty :D Tracy: Właśnie :D Stella(p.z.): A może z moim fartem znajde pięć złotych skarbów i wygramy Stella: Mam złoty :D Chris: 10-0 dla Rakietowych Drzew Leo: Ludzie . Sprężać się z tym szukaniem! (Anne po cichu rozmawiała z Chadem) Anne: Ale gość jest spięty . Na jego miejscu też bym była Chad: Tia xD . No to szukajmy Anne(p.z.): Chad naprawde dziwnie się zachowuje . Nawet się nie uśmiechnął Leo: Kopać Miśki! Brittnay: Kopcie Drzewa ! Chce zobaczyć eliminacje tego frajera Leo: Twoje niedoczekanie frajerko Tracy: Nie kłućcie się tylko kopcie . O! Mam brązowy Chris: 11-0 dla Drzew Stella: Złoty! xD Chris: 21-0 dla Drzew Dustin: Trzeba się sprężyć Leo: Nie no co ty Leo(p.z.): Frajerzy Conrad: Mam srebrny Chris: 21-5 nadal dla Drzew Leo: Jeszcze troche i ich dogonimy Pedro: Mam srebrny! Chris: 26-5 dla Drzew Leo(p.z.): Kurwa Chris: Szybko im to idzie i jeszcze nie wdepneli na żadną mine Chef: Cierpliwości (Archie wpadł w 'smrodomine' i spadły na niego majtki Chefa) Archie: No bez takich Chris i Chef: HAHAHAHAHA! Angela: Mam brązowy Dustin: Ja też Chris: 26-7 dla Drzew Leo: Nie no super . A nie możecie znaleźć złotego? Angela: Ty do tej pory nic nie znalazłeś Leo: To się niedługo zmieni Stella: Kolejny złoty :D Leo: (facepalm) Chris: 36-7 dla Drzew Chad: Sprężmy się Brittnay: Napewno nie wygracie frajerzy . HAHA! Caroline: Nadal mamy szanse . Choć sama w to nie wierze :( Stella: Złoty! Conrad: Serio?! Stella: xD Chris: 46-7 dla Drzew . Sprężcie się Miśki! Anne: Mamy wogóle szanse? Conrad: Jeden złoty mam Chris: No to 46-17 narazie wiecie dla kogo Conrad: Ludzie jak znajdą choć jeden srebrny lub złoty to wygrają . Musimy się postarać Caroline: Conrad ma racje . Szukajcie ! Postarajmy się wygrać (Wszyscy szybko kopali) Brittnay(p.z.): Mają 1℅ szans na wygraną xD Chad: Mam srebrny! Chris:'''46-22 '''Caroline: Złoty! Chris:'''46-32 . Mechaniczne Miśki jeszcze nie prowadzą , ale są na dobrej drodze... '''Stella: Srebrny! Chris: Albo i nie xD . Wynikiem 51-32 wygrywają Rakietowe Drzewa! Rakietowe Drzewa: Woo-hoo! Chris: A wy Mechaniczne Miśki musicie kogoś wywalić Chad(p.z.): Nie ważne co zrobi mi Leo . Nie zagłosuje na Anne . Dziś pan szantażysta wyleci :) Ceremonia Chris: No. Niedługo z siódemki zrobi się szóstka . Mam pianki dla: * Chada * Caroline * Conrada * Angeli * Dustina Chris: Zostali Leo i Anne . Oboje nie znależliście nic i macie paru wrogów . Ostatnia pianka trafia do ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... Leo! Chad i Anne: Co?! Caroline(p.z.): No cóż . Chłopaki zaproponowali mi sojusz . Wybacz Anne . To tylko strategia Armata (Anne przesłała buziaka Chadowi i Chris ją wystrzelił) Anne: AAAAA!!!!! Zapowiedź kolejnego odcinka: Chris: Te intrygi , te strategie . Ach . Została ich dwunastka . Jak Chad wytrzyma bez Anne . Czy teraz sojusz się utrzyma ? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę:Drugą szansę Pahkitew! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Dtd1 Kategoria:Totalna Porażka:Druga szansa Pahkitew - odcinki